Nicole's problem
by Frankiegirl58
Summary: Dana has a secert that she's not willing to admit, not even to herself. Meanwhile Nicole's been acting weird these days. What could she be hiding? Okay I suck at summaries. Spare me.
1. Dear Diary

Okay. This story sucks. I'll contuine if you want, but if not I guess I'll just delete it. I'm not that good of a writer.

Disclaimer:I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Dana Cruz age 14 lied down on her bed when her bubbly ditzy roommate Nicole walked in.

"Hiya Dana!" said Nicole as she climbed the ladder up to her bed.

"Hey" replied Dana as she sat up on her bed and placed the book she was reading down.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Nicole as she leaned over her bed to try and sneak a peak at the book, unfortunately she failed and fell off her bed and flat on her bed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" asked Dana as she jumped off her bed and went to help Nicole up.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Groaned Nicole as she leaned on Dana.

"Are you okay?" Dana asked again as she picked Nicole off the floor.

"Mm-hm, as good as I can be." She replied sitting on Dana's bed.

"Good. Are you completely sure. I mean I wanna make sure nothing wrong." Said Dana

"I'm okay! And since when do you care so much Miss. Meanie" Nicole answered

"Well I was trying to be nice, but apparently that's impossible to do with you. So whatever. I'll see you later." Replied Dana as she walked out the dorm-room and down the hall.

Back in the room Nicole sighed. Nicole climbed up the ladder again and reached under her bed to pull out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey It's me again. I don't know why Dana hates me so much! But she was being nice to me just now, checking to make sure I was ok, but I pushed her away. But then also I think if I warm up to her I may end-up telling her how I feel. God knows I cant do that, she's freak out and tell the whole school. The again this whole boy-crazy act is getting so annoying, but no-one can find out that I'm in love with Dana Cruz. I feel like the only one who really knows me is you and you're a book. I'm so pathetic, no wonder Dana hates me. Anyway that's it for now. I'll write in you again when something else happens. Until then_

_Ta-ta_

Okay that's it for now. I'll update if anyone likes it. Bye!


	2. author

Ok so reply and tell me weather or not I should contuine this story. If you don't like it I'll remove the story I guess, but if you do like it I'll keep it. It's all up to you guys. Note though that I am not that good of a writer. So please Read and Review!


	3. Telling Zoey

Okay so I guess I'll continue, but I'm going to say again that I'm not much of a writer.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Zoey 101, but I do own Mr. Radish. Yay!

* * *

Nicole didn't see Dana until the next day in Science class. Dana was obviously in a bad mood and Nicole noticed the other girl would not look at her, which made Nicole feel even worse for blowing up at her.

"Nicole, what time is it?" asked Zoey who was sitting next to Nicole

Nicole looked down at her watch. "8:36."

Zoey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mr. Radish has got to be the most boring teacher in the history of this school."

"He's not that bad." Nicole said while staring at Dana.

"Nicole. Can you please read chapter 5 for us." Stated Mr. Radish

Nicole sadly didn't notice that Mr. Radish had said anything for she was too caught up with Dana.

"Nicole. Read chapter 5." He repeated

Zoey leaned over and poked her friend on her arm, which pulled her out of her daze.

"What?" asked Nicole as she looked up and saw Mr. Radish's face turning red.

"Nicole I'd like to speak to you after class."

Nicole sighed. "Today's going to be a long day" she whispered to herself.

After all of her classes Nicole walked back to her dorm along with Zoey. Nicole reached under her bed and grabbed her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today sucked. Dana refused to even look at me today. I bumped into her in the hall and she didn't even bother to yell at me. She just picked-up her books and walked away. I think she hates me. Now there goes any sparkle of hope that Dana could in any way like me back._

_I'm thinking about telling Zoey. She should understand right. I mean she wont hate me for being gay. Right? It's pointless to tell her though cause Dana doesn't like me so what's the point of feeling this way. I wish I could just get rid of all of these feelings. It really hurts that I love her so much and too know she'll never love me back. Well I guess that's just life…………_

"What are you writing about?" asked Zoey 

Nicole looked up from her diary. "Zoey! You don't ask someone what they're writing in their diary!."

"Right sorry." Replied Zoey as she turned back to her computer.

"Zoey…. You're my best friend right?"

"Of course!"

"And I can tell you anything right?"

"Sure…"

"and you wouldn't judge me no matter what?"

"Nicole where are you going with this?"

"I'm a lesbian!" Nicole muttered

Zoey paled and her jaw dropped. Her eyes were practically budging out of her head.

"A what…..you mean you're a….OMG..but your boy-crazy….how could you be gay…" Zoey stammered.

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know…So you don't have a problem with it?"

"No. It will take a while to get used to, but I wont stop being your friend because of it."

"Can I tell you one more thing?" Nicole asked

Zoey hesitated. "Ummm. What?"

"I like Dana…"

Zoey's jaw dropped again. "Dana, our roommate Dana, Dana Cruz?"

Nicole nodded slowly.

"Whoa."

"You wont tell her will you?"

"Of course not, but whoa. Who knew you would be gay _and _like Dana." Zoey said shaking her head.

"So when did you find out you liked her?"

Nicole pondered on this question for a while before she said "I guess when we were all at the beach. I couldn't help, but notice how cute she looked. At first when I realized I liked her I freaked out. I thought that I couldn't feel this way for a girl! So after that I started denying that I had any feelings for her, but when I found out that she might have been leaving PCA I finally came to terms with my feelings and just went with them."

Before Zoey could respond to what Nicole had said Dana walked in.

"Hey." Dana said to the two of them while she walked over to her bed.

"Hey." Zoey said

"Hi." Nicole partly whispered as she blushed.

Zoey had to laugh at that.

Dana turned and looked at Zoey like she was crazy. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. I need to change for bed." She said and with that Dana started to pull off her shirt.

Zoey watched as Nicole stared in awe while watching Dana undress and get ready for bed. By the time Dana was done Nicole was redder than a tomato.

"What's wrong with you?" Dana asked looking at Nicole's face.

Nicole coughed. She tried to speak, but her mouth was completely dry.

"Na..Na..nothing."

"Right." Said Dana while pulling the covers on top of her. "Night."

"Night." Nicole whispered.

And with that the three girls fell asleep.

* * *

Okay so that's it for now...bye! 


	4. Author's note

I would update…but I don't know what to write….and it's kind of stupid, but I'm kind of scared that if I continue you'll all realize what a bad writer I am…..So that's one reason why I don't update this story anymore. Two, I don't know where to go with this story and three I have lost interest in the show ever since Dana left. I might continue I don't know.


End file.
